The Quest for Gearmaster
by Fellclaw
Summary: Sequel to the Order of the Knights: Lu and his friend's story has deepened and has caused paths to cross. Bone clan has been beaten once; yet they'll be back, with the Shadow Arts Tribe. Can Lu and his new partner find the Gearmaster?
1. Chapter 1

The Quest for Gearmaster.

Chapter 1

The Holy Blade

This is a Pokemon(and a few others) parody. All people, places, things, and ideas belong to their rightful owners.

Main Characters:

Lucario: Order of the Knights' leader

Zoroark: Order of the Knights' sub-leader

Scizor: male, Order of the Knights' military second in command

Nestis: armor, Gearmaster's animated suits' leader

Bisharp:male, Order of the Knights' military leader

Elyot: male, lucario, bone clan leader

Lu finally got out of the Hospital wing. He had a bandage around his chest, but other than that he was fine. He walked the castle, enjoying the nice breeze coming from the west. All seemed at ease. He sat down on a bench on top of the outer wall, looking out towards the distant forest. Nestis happened to walk by.

"Ah! I was wondering when they would let you out!" Lu stood up from the bench.

"I was asleep most of the time, so I'm not complaining." They both laughed. "Haha. It's been a long time since we had a laugh together." Nestis nodded.

"Yes, it sure has." He clapped his hand to his helmet.

"I had almost forgot, Lu, we found out where the one who knows Gearmaster lives! And something else, but you had better see it for yourself."

The two entered the suit activation room. Scizor and Zoroark were looking through crates.

"Where did those come from?" Lu asked.

"Well," said Nestis, "we were investigating the room for any more clues of our and the castle's origin, we stumbled across an odd thing. A slab of stone on the wall looked out of place. Incidentally, Zoroark was holding on to one of the torch grates when it moved down from his weight. The slab moved, and revealed a doorway." Lu looked at Zoroark, who scratched the back of his head. "But this is the importand part. Look at this scroll we found." Nestis unrolled it and let Lu read it. It said:

Darkness will rule over the land

All creatures will go mad and insane

Only the light of the Holy one

And the power of the Mighty one

Will purge the world of the evil

Before it consumes all life and sanity

Lu finished reading the scroll. He looked at Nestis, and then at the scroll.

"This is…strange." he said. Nestis put something in Lu's hands, and took the scroll away from him.

"This is also important. It's one of the lost pages from Gearmaster's diary. It says that he found the "Holy" one inside the depths of a cave. He said only the mighty could control it's power though: it is a weapon time forgot. It rests in rock, waiting for a champion to retrieve it. This is of course, the legendary tale of the sword Excalibur." Lu handed the page back to Nestis.

"So who is the "Mighty" one?" he asked. All three looked at him. "You don't think it's me, do you?" They nodded.

"We've already got a team set up. The four of us will go and find the sword. Maybe then will the person who knows Gearmaster will reveal himself."

They left early in the morning. They left towards the the east. Zoroark turned into Latios and carried the other three on his back. The forest ended, and they passed over grasslands. The only thing moving was the grass in the wind. They shot through the sky, passing over an ocean now. They didn't talk much at all. They soon went over land once more. They traveled upwards, and passed above a waterfall. Zoroark stopped, and set down. The others jumped off his back, into a pool of water. It was fairly shallow, only about a foot deep. Zoroark changed back into his original form, and landed in the pool. A cave rested before them.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Scizor asked. They progressed into the dark cave.

Lights floated inside the flooded cave. The four entered a room with light. A sword sat in front of them, stuck inside a small island in the flooded cave. They approached it. They stepped onto the island, and they all looked at Lu.

"Well, go on. Take it." Lu walked up to the sword. He mustered all of his strength, grabbed the hilt, and pulled up out of the stone like pulling a grape from a vine.

"Should that have been that easy?" Zoroark asked.

"No," said Nestis, "something's off." a voice suddenly exploded from the sword.

"Congratulation, hero!" The sword turned into a small white thing with a top hat and a cane.

"Wait, what are you?" Lu asked.

"FOOL! I am Excalibur, the "Holy" one spoken about in a prophecy!" The four exchanged looks. "Now that I'm your weapon, you will have to do 1000 tasks-"

"Sorry, but your needed for a coming darkness, not fame." Lu interrupted.

"FOOL! Never interrupt me when I'm talking!" he waved his can in Lu's face.

"Get that thing out of my face now before I obliterate it." Excalibur glared at him.

"Hmm. You're different from other heroes. They only wanted me for fame and power. You want me to stop evil, you say?"Lu nodded. "Then, I'll help you." Nestis walked up to them.

"Great! Now we can go-"

"FOOL!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Quest for the Gearmaster  
Chapter 2  
Paths Cross

After a day's long flight, the heroes made it back to grand castle. They set down on the outer eastern wall. The sun had already set.  
"Ah. A castle. A place that suits me well." Excalibur said. He examined the stone under him. "Hmm. Good quality granite too. A fine castle this is." Lu came next to him.  
"Yes, it is fine indeed, but we need to find Gearmaster."  
"Who?" Excalibur asked.  
"You've got to be joking." Nestis exclaimed. "We flew hundreds of miles to pull you out of a rock, and to find out that you don't know Gearmaster?"  
"FOOL! No one will talk to me like that! I've known may a soul in my lifetime. Give me a few moments to collect my thoughts!" Excalibur closed his eyes. A gentle breeze picked up. "Hmm. Gearmaster. Yes, I believe I have met him. Many years ago, he came to me, searching for power. I gave him advice, but no more. He didn't want me as his weapon though. He later came to me in a panic, entrusting me with the location of his secret hideout."  
"You actually know where he is?" Zoroark asked.  
"FOOL! Of course I know!" Lu sat down on a nearby bench. The wind whispered.  
"It's so...quiet." He said, softly.  
"That's because it's the calm before the storm." Bisharp came up from a ladder. Lu jumped.  
"Don't startle me like that!"  
"Sorry!"  
"So, are we going to find Gearmaster or what?" Nestis asked. Lu sat up.  
"Yes, we will! Excalibur, what direction should we head?" Excalibur closed his eyes.  
"Hmm. If memory serves correct, it was northeast, to a forest of legend." Lu put something on.  
"You should get in this. It's a sheath."  
"And I will!" Excalibur turned back into a sword, and Lu grabbed the hilt. He put it inside the sword sheath.  
"Alright, let's be on our way. Bisharp! You're in control until we return!" Bisharp nodded. Zoroark turned back into a Latios. Lu and Nestis, along with sword Excalibur, jumped onto Zoroark's back. "Ok, let's go to the northeast!" The four shot off faster than a bullet.

(This is where I bring in a character from one of my own fiction writings)  
Darkness was everywhere. A sea of blackness. Impenetrable, impregnable. He was falling. Falling in a void. A small light, like a star at night, shined below him. It grew bigger, and he fell through it. White, then green. He passed out inside a forest, where the trees had grown tall, and wide.  
(Back to our heroes).

Sound seemed to bend before them. Zoroark, as Latios, shot through the air. Trees whipped past. A vast plain replaced the trees. They set down in part of the plain to rest. The amber glow of light shone on the eastern horizon.

After a few hours rest, Lu stirred. He stood up and stretched. The sun had come up, and it wasn't scorching hot as it usually is in plains. It was still morning, and dew grasped onto the grass. Lu sighed.  
"Why is it always me? Why can't someone else be the hero for once?" He started to pace. "I've always had to save people. I guess a "hero's" work is never done." The others started to wake. Breakfast was needed, so Zoroark gathered firewood from a nearby glade. They cooked their meal and ate fast like. After they finished, Zoroark changed into Latios, and they took off again.

A bird was chirping. The leaves rustled in the wind. The forest had a strange calm. A person sat up.  
"Arg, my head. Where the hell am I?" A mechanical voice sounded.  
"Power level at 25 %( he's only at a quarter strength). Structural integrity at 80%." He stood up.  
"Damn, whatever happened, it did a number to my system." He looked around. "Well, let's find out where I am exactly." He started to walk northward. Many trees pass, some new saplings, others old aged oak and fir. He would be fairly noticeable, since his hair was white, and long. He also wore white robes, and there were blue bands around the edge of the sleeves and pants ends. "This place seems so...familiar. I think I've been here in my dreams before. But this time I'm for sure I'm not dreaming." A twig snapped under his foot. A nearby bush rustled. The mechanical voice sounded again.  
"Scanning area... .. . Three possible hostiles in your vicinity. Caution advised."  
"Caution noted." He said. He continued to walk. At that moment, three bodies jumped out from hiding and surrounded him.  
"Freeze, intruder! No one crosses into the Shadow Arts Tribe's territory at their own free will!"One shouted. They were each a Lucario. They had black silk belts on their waists and black cloth tied around their foreheads like Rambo. He stopped, staring at the one in front of him."What's your name, human?" He chuckled.  
"Human? How naive. My name is Max, but I'm not quite as human as you think." His left arm went rigid, and started to change. It became metallic, and formed into a twin-barrel machine gun. "You see, I am what you would call a cyborg." The three Lucario stared blankly. "Half human, half machine. Now if you would please step aside before I have to hurt any of you." One Lucario laughed.  
"How can you hurt any of us? We're the strongest beings to ever live! Don't doubt yourself, step up and challenge us!" Max sighed.  
"Fine. But you'll be sorry." The three simultaneously jumped at Max. He grabbed one by its arm, and slammed them into another. He unsheathed a sword and hit the third over the head with the flat side.  
"Damn! That hurt!" The third Lucario yelled. He aimed a kick towards Max, but he stopped it and rammed the barrel of his gun into the Lucario's stomach.  
"I warned you." He opened fire, and sent the Pokemon flying. Max aimed at the other two, and rained hell on them. They both fell. "Now, I'm leaving." The bullets had only been rubber, but they still packed a punch. "Come at me again, and I'll use real bullets." Max walked on, and headed further into the forest.

(I don't know when the next chapter will be out, so have patience please.)


	3. Chapter 3

The Quest for the Gearmaster

Chapter 3

The Shadow Arts Tribe

Morning had come. Elyot took two body guards with him, and both had steel blades and iron shields. They traveled past their borders, and into the forest. The forest was seemingly at peace at the moment.

"To get to the S.A. Tribe, we need to sneak through a human town. Be careful not to be seen. Humans love to "capture" Pokemon, especially lucario since we're such formidable fighters." The trees began to thin. As they walked, the town came into view.

"Something's off." Guard 1 said.

"Off how?" Elyot asked.

"I haven't seen anyone move in the town, let alone anything move. They made it into town. It seemed like the plague struck, or aliens came and harvested them all. Not a soul was in sight. A few doors hung open, creaking back and forth. Some glass windows were shattered.

"What happened here?" Guard 2 asked. A newspaper glided in the wind. Elyot caught it.

"I thought that learning to read English would come in handy one day." The headline read:

UNKNOWN TERROR!

Has man's quest for smarter machines become too deadly? Or is this not a man made terror like we were told? We sought out new technical advances, like cars that parallel park themselves, but war machines that can think for themselves? But we have to wonder, where did they come from? No one has claimed credit for this or demanded a ransom. If these are indeed man made machines like we all were told, we're doomed. If not, who can stop them, and who can save us?~

"Where happened to all of the Pokemon and humans?" Guard 1 asked.

"Humans are weak. Their race will wither, and us Pokemon will be left to clean up their mess. Let's go. It's not wise to wonder." The three left the deserted town, and soon it was on the back of Elyot's mind.

"Soon. Soon I will have vengeance." He thought. "Lu and his friends will pay dearly for going against us. It's only a matter of time." They continued to walk till nightfall came.

The city was burning. People fled to the streets, panicking. The culprits took lives here and there. Several broke into a mansion. An old man stood outside a door, blocking it.

"Out of the way, old man!" one said.

"No! Please don't go in there!" he begged. The attacker drew a sword, and ran it through the old man.

"NOOOO!" Max sat up. He looked around, and realized that he was dreaming. He wiped his forehead.

His small campfire had went out. Max wasn't in a burning city, he was only in the forest. He turned over to his side, and tried to go back to sleep. "Sigh. I wish I could have gotten to know you father." Max laid there for a few more minutes, and dozed off.

They stood at the edge of a forest. The four were silent.

"Is this the Forest of Legends?" Lu asked.

"Yes, it is. Gearmaster lives deep inside this place." They moved into the forest. It seemed...peaceful. The was absence though. They had not heard nor seen any other creature since they entered. Silence was the forest's tongue. As they walked, a stream trickled by. Many trees, old and new, took root inside this forest.

"I wonder how old this forest is." Zoroark asked. Excalibur chuckled.

"Excellent question! I was around when many of the mighty oaks here were just saplings. Gearmaster himself planted them. This forest is about 400 years old."

"Four hundred?" The other three yelled.

"Fool! Yes, 400!" Something ahead of them moved.

"What was that?" Nestis said sharply.

"Someone! We have to follow them now!" Lu shouted. The four charged off towards the place the unknown adversary went to. They followed with Lu in the lead. The person was a good distance away from them. They eventually entered a clearing in the forest. The person stood there.

"Alright, who are you?" Lu shouted.

"Isn't it quite obvious?" Excalibur said.

"What do you mean?" Nestis asked.

"FOOL! He's Gearmaster!" The person turned around.

"You are correct, wise one. I am the Gearmaster."

Pain. Suffering. Loss. Horrid thoughts kept floating into Max's head. He tried to stop them, but he couldn't. The town he awoke in for the first time was wrought with disaster. It was ten years ago. He awoke to these words:"No! Please don't go in there!" Max knew that these were the last words of his "father". He calls him that because he has no memory of his ten years before his transformation. The people that killed his father broke into the room to find a small boy, Max. He was cowering in fear.

"We found it! Let's get it and go!" One tried to grab Max, but his left arm changed into a twin barrel gun, the Dual Barrel auto 79-1.21. He killed the people in the room. Max thought that he was built to kill, to cause pain. But after a few years, he made friends. They showed him that he could use his abilities to save and defend people. And that's what Max did.

"I'm alone here. No one I know dwells here, only strange beings." He walked, but not in a certain direction. He wandered though the forest, wondering if he'd ever get out. He then heard movement ahead of him. Not coming towards, but across his path. "The hell?" Max quietly ran to the sounds. When he came to a good vantage point, he saw them. Shadow Arts Tribe lucarios along with bone clan lucarios marching through the forest. "Where did they come from?" Max asked himself. He decided to stalk the marching forces to see where their destination was.

"So, we've found you." Lu said. Gearmaster nodded. He wasn't very skinny, but not very fat either. For the age of at least 400, he seemed in good shape, physically and mentally. Be had blue tinted hair, and a series of gear systems reinforcing his leg

"Sorry, sir, but what is my purpose?" Nestis asked. Gearmaster looked at him.

"Purpose? You and the rest of the suits were failed experiments. Sure, you have good tactical advantages, but not what I had hoped for. You are nothing but a failed experiment to me."

"How could you say that?" Zoroark shouted. Gearmaster laughed.

"Because I can. I wonder, though, what would you all do in the event that I'm hostile?" The other four jumped at this remark. "Ah! So you haven't given it any thought! Did you find the prophecy inside the castle?" Lu nodded. "Good. So you're the mighty one, and Excalibur is the holy one. What do you think madness is?" Gearmaster asked.

"The torture of life?" Nestis asked.

"No."

" The Bone clan thing over us?" Zoroark said.

"Wrong answer."

"Do you know?" Excalibur asked. Gearmaster laughed again.

"Not only do I know it, it's a person."

"Who?" Lu demanded.

"You foolish child, can't you see it? Madness is me. I am you sworn mortal enemy. Give it your best shot to take me down, but I'm quite sure that it won't help you in the slightest bit."


	4. Chapter 4

I realize that I don't do many readers notes, so here's one: this story might have two or three more chapters added to it. Also, please when you read my stories comment on them! I would like to know what I surpass in, and what I lack in. I just want to become a better writer, really. So, enough of me, here's the story!

The Quest for the Gearmaster  
Chapter 4  
Gearmaster, Lu, and Max (not very thoughtful, is it?)

"Alright then, Gearmaster, let's see want you got. Excalibur! I request that you turn into a blade, please." Lu ordered.  
"And so I shall, champion!" Nestis drew his sword.  
"I'll show you that I'm not just a "failure". Prepare yourself, Gearmaster." Lu and Nestis charged at Gearmaster. They struck him, but were blocked by a force field.  
"See? I'm near invincible to lowly life like you!" He thrust his hand up, and a large gear shot out of the ground. It fell back down, and he hit it. "Flame gear!" Gearmaster shouted. The gear was suddenly taken over by flame, and flew towards Lu and Nestis. The nearly dogged it, but Zoroark got hit.  
"Zoroark!" Lu yelled.  
"Damn! That thing hurts like mother. Don't worry about me, Lu, worry about getting us out of this mess." The gear came back to G.M.  
"Ice gear!" He threw it like a Frisbee, and it hit Nestis this time. He froze on contact.  
"I can't move! Lu, you have to take him out!" The gear came back around, and Lu jumped over it. G.m. caught it.  
"Having fun there?" He asked Lu.  
"No, but I'm planning."  
"On what? I know all of your moves. Yes, I've studied you your whole life. From birth, infancy, childhood, teenage, and now. I know of your "special" power. You can't trick me." While Gearmaster was talking, Lu was planning.  
"Excalibur, what can we do?" He asked.  
"Maybe we could try...resonance."  
"Resonance?" Lu asked.  
"Ok, just follow my lead. On the count of three, we'll both yell out, "Soul Resonance!"." Gearmaster stared at them.  
"One!" Lu said.  
"Two!" Excalibur said.  
"Why are you two counting?" Gearmaster asked.  
"Three!" They both yelled. "Soul Resonance!" The ground shook. Electricity flew off of Lu. His blue fur turned yellow again. Excalibur grew to be 5 feet long and three feet wide.  
"Fallen angel." Lu said. Gearmaster laughed.  
"So, that's how it'll be." A large blade shot out of the ground. It had a gear on the end of it. "Bring it, Lu." Lu launched himself towards G.m. at supersonic speed. Gearmaster jumped up, and dogged the attack. "Try again!" he taunted. Lu swiped Excalibur upwards, and hit G.m. "Damn it." He hit the ground and rolled. Lu stabbed into the ground, yet he missed his target. "Can't you hit me?" Lu closed his eyes. Spheres of aura appeared all around them. He opened his eyes, and all of the spheres shot at Gearmaster. "Oh fu-" The spheres exploded on contact. It caused a dust to scatter around him. When the cloud cleared, he was gone.  
"What?" Lu shouted in surprise.  
"He's fooled us. Check your six!" Lu brought Excalibur around and blocked a downward swipe from Gearmaster's blade.  
"Grr, I thought I had you that time. Try blocking this!" He slashed to the right, and Lu moved to block it. It was just a false swipe. He came back around from the left, and hit Lu in the side.  
"Gahah! Damn!" Gearmaster kicked Lu in he side, and the force sent him into a tree.  
"And down goes the mighty and holy. This wasn't that hard either." Lu stood up.  
"No matter what you do to me, I'll still get back up."  
"Spoken like a true champion!" Excalibur exclaimed. Gearmaster laughed again.  
"Well, I hope you can handle what happens next." The forest around them rustled. Out of the shadows of the trees, Lucario showed up.  
"Bone clan. Not very surprised here." Lu said. More lucario came into view. "And the Shadow Arts Tribe? Did they join your side?" he asked.  
"Yes. As you can see, I have power. You, on the other hand do not." Lu grimaced. He used Excalibur to keep his balance. "So, now this ends. Goody, Lu, the mighty and Excalibur the holy." He brought his sword up high above his head.  
"The only one you'll be saying goodbye to is yourself!" Someone new yelled. Bullets flew and hit Gearmaster, causing him to stumble. A force hit him, and he flew into a few lucarios. His blade lodged itself in the ground.  
"Didn't see that one coming." He grunted.  
"That's the downfall of madness. Always believing to be all-powerful."  
"Who the hell are you?" Gearmaster asked. The new person laughed.  
"The name's Max. Just Max." Gearmaster removed his blade from the ground.  
"So the oracle was right. But you cannot defeat me. I won't allow it." Max looked confused.  
"An oracle? Like a fortune teller?" he asked.  
"Yes. I was told this: "Beware one that has a strange metallic arm and long white hair, for they will be your downfall." But I won't let that happen. Elyot." The bone clan leader walked up next to Gearmaster. "You too, Drac." The S.a. tribe leader came up to his other side.  
"Yes?"  
"Sir?"  
"Hold these two off until the others arrive. Don't underestimate them, you don't know what kind of powers they've yet to unleash." The two Lucario's nodded.  
"Bone clan! Attack the one with white hair and the yellow Lucario!" Elyot ordered.  
"Tribe members, do the same as instructed. Also, don't let your guard down, even for a second." Drac said.  
"Charge!" Elyot yelled. Both armies massed towards the two.  
"Lu! Take the left flank, I'll take the right!" Max shouted to him.  
"Alright! Excalibur, are you ready?"  
"Indeed, champion. Let us battle!" The armies of Lucario came closer. Max ran towards the right, changing his arm back into a gun. Lu took off to the left, charging up his power. He jumped, and slammed Excalibur down into the mass of Lucario's. Their small swords were steak knives compared to Excalibur in fallen angel mode. The blade was so powerful that it cut through their swords and armor like butter. Max fired a volley of bullets at the right flank of the army. Many fell under the force of the bullets (not wanting to kill Pokemon, the bullets were switched back to rubber. Non-lethal, but still hurt and knocked them out)  
"Grr. These two are certainly putting a crick in my neck! Why are they so powerful? And who is Max" Elyot yelled.  
"He seems human, but yet isn't. Any normal human would perish when going agains my army." Drac said.

"Time for you to die." he said, calmly. He then thrust his sword through Max. A shower of sparks flew out of Max's chest. His body fell limp to the floor.

"What the hell? This isn't the time for a flashback!" Max shouted to himself. He unsheathed his sword, and was taking on the Lucario's. He seriously outclassed them. None stood a chance against him. "This is much too easy. I wonder where the real challenge lies." He then remembered the pain in his chest. Someone had stabbed him before he was put in this world. "I have to figure out why I'm here!"

Lu shot his aura cannon into the armies. It was so powerful since he was in a "super" form, that the ground was left with a small trench. A eighth of the force was taken out by it. He swung Excalibur around, hitting other Lucario's left and right. He closed his eyes, and he was surrounded by a field of aura spheres, all the size of basketballs. He opened them, and they all shot away from him, hitting more Lucario's.  
"Bone clan! Stand down!"  
"S.a tribe! Cease combat!" The two armies stopped fighting. They grabbed their wounded and took off to the other side of the battlefield.  
"What're they doing?" Lu said.  
"I'm not sure." Excalibur replied. Then, almost out of nowhere, something large burst out of the ground in the middle of the field. It was a large robot, with rocket packs on the shoulders, two mini guns on the right arm, a green energy shield on the left, and also on he left arm was a gun-like thing that shot green needles, almost like arrows.  
"Gearmaster." Max said.  
"Yes, it is I. How do you like my latest invention? It's called Goliath. It will be you ending, both to the mighty and holy, and you, Max."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this one is shorter than I wanted it to, and it took a while to load. I've been working on chapters for all chapter stories instead of one at a time. So, enjoy the end to this one!

The Quest for the Gearmaster  
Chapter 5  
The Power of Madness

Gearmaster made the Goliath stomped on the ground, attempting to intimidate Lu and Max.  
"Lu." Max whispered.  
"Yea?"  
"Take the left side, I'll take the right." Max said. Lu nodded. The two slowly moved to Gearmaster's left and right sides. Max aimed his gun at the mech, switching it to plasma rounds. The bolts hit the Goliath with ferocious force. He blocked most of them with the energy shield, which was starting to glow faintly. Lu attacked the right side, and tore a hole into the Goliath with Excalibur. Gearmaster swung the right arm at Lu, hit him, and sent him crashing into a already damaged tree. The impact split the tree in two. Max jumped at the Goliath and grabbed onto it. Gearmaster swung the arms around, trying to throw him off. Max jammed his gun into the Goliath's side, and fired.  
"Gah!" Gearmaster yelled. He managed to aim his mini guns at Max. He shot Max off of the Goliath. Max fell down onto the ground, and Gearmaster stomped on him. "Time to die, Max!" He charged the Goliath's left arm, and aimed it at Max's head. Before he fired, something tore through the Goliath's chest. It was Excalibur. Lu pulled the sword out of the mech. The Goliath stumbled around for a few moments, and then collapsed. Gearmaster was ejected from the destroyed mech. He struggled to get up. "Damn it!" Gearmaster cursed. Max turned his arm back to normal.  
"Alright, Gearmaster, your terroristic ways are at an end. Any last words?" Max asked. Gearmaster scoffed.  
"Sure. Take a look behind you." Max and Lu turned around. 20 people in black suits of armor stood behind them. They had pole arms on their back, and all held heavy looking chain guns. "Meet the Shadow Guard. A gift from some friends in high places. There are more, just these 20 were given to me. They were bored sitting around, so I let them have fun with the nearby town." A few bus-like vehicles were nearby. "Oh, by the way, all of the townspeople and their Pokemon are in there. Now, I take my leave." Gearmaster put his hand out , and a big portal opened. The Shadow Guard entered the vehicles. They drove into the portal, and disappeared. Gearmaster walked to it.  
"Wait! Where does that portal go?" Max asked. Gearmaster smiled.  
"Why don't you find out? See you soon." Gearmaster went through the portal. It stayed open several minutes after that.  
"I think I have to go through there." Max said. Lu grabbed his arm.  
"Not without me. You can't do this alone." Zoroark showed up.  
"But what about the Order?" He asked Lu.  
"Take control until I get back. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine." He hugged his friend. "Be strong man. I'm sure we'll come back ok." Lu walked towards the portal.  
"You don't have to do this, Lu." Max said.  
"Yes, I do." the two turned to the portal. Max took a deep breath.  
"Let's go. We have an asshole to find." The stepped through the portal.

The end.

More to come. A MAJOR path cross.


End file.
